


Sometimes Phil Wished That Past Phil Actually Could Hear Him

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Clumsy Phil Lester, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, based on a tweet, blood mention, dan is always there to look after him, poor Phil and his less than ideal whims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Using a spoon to open the glass coke bottle hadn't seemed like that bad an idea but just a moment later Phil's hand was cut and Dan was giving him that look.





	Sometimes Phil Wished That Past Phil Actually Could Hear Him

Based on the following tweet:

 

_**7th of April 2017** _

Standing with a splintered coke glass bottle and a bleeding hand, Phil desperately wished that he’d have the ability to go back just a minute in time.

It had seemed like a non-dangerous idea at first. Phil had just wanted to enjoy a chilled coke. Of course, it had to be the coke in a glass bottle because it was the very best way to consume coke. The second would be from a can and the third from a drink’s fountain while coke in plastic bottles could boil in hell for all Phil cared.

But coke in a glass bottle was a clear winner for Phil and it almost made it feel like more of an experience. He didn’t drink soda that often, so it was like a special treat. Only he hadn’t been able to find the bottle opener. It wasn’t in the correct drawer and Phil knew it was probably laying somewhere in the flat where either he or Dan had just randomly set it down. However, it would be almost impossible to find amongst all the boxes. Maybe they had even already packed it down somewhere.

Phil wasn’t about to go searching for that little thing but how hard could it be to open a bottle? He’d seen people do it with their teeth, so surely a normal kitchen utensil could do the job.

Determined, he’d grabbed a spoon and wedged it in and applied force. It had not been his finest moment and he’d hardly registered what had happened when the spoon slipped, glass shattered, coke went everywhere and his hand begun to throb.

Hissing out an exclamation of pain, which did include a swearword because it hurt like hell.

“What the… Phiiil!” Dan was suddenly standing in the doorway into the kitchen and looked both annoyed and worried.

“Hey Dan,” Phil greeted and tried to pretend like he wasn’t standing in a pool of coke and examining his bleeding hand. Dan took in the scene and sighed before going to the cupboards.

“Let me guess, you couldn’t find the bottle opener?” he asked while he rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out their first aid kit that usually just sat around gathering dust.

“It’s not where it’s supposed to be,” Phil said as his defence.

“It’s on the mess we currently call a coffee table in the lounge,” Dan remarked while gesturing for Phil to put his hand under the water, which he’d just turned on in the sink.

The cold water had a lovely numbing effect.

“It’s just a scratch, Dan. I don’t need a personal nurse,” Phil reasoned.

“Knowing you, Phil, you actually might,” Dan countered and lifted Phil’s hand to look at the gash. It was deep but not worryingly so.

“I don’t think I need stiches, nurse Daniel.”

Dan just rolled his eyes at Phil comment and went back to the first aid kit to find a plaster while Phil put his hand back under water.

They were both too clumsy for their own good and they usually helped each other get patched up if need be. Thankfully, they’d never been seriously injured by their clumsiness or less-than-ideal whims.

“There,” Dan said when he finally put the plaster over the wound. “You’ll live.”

“Thanks,” Phil answered sarcastically. “I was worried for a moment there.”

“Should I get the bottle opener for you?” Dan asked with a glint in his eye. “Clearly, you cannot be left to your own devices.”

“I’ll get it myself when I’ve cleaned this up,” Phil said and indicated the shattered glass and spilled coke.

“I can’t trust you to do that, knowing you, you’ll get a whole shard of glass stuck in your finger.”

“Says the person who got cactus spikes stuck in his fingers.”

“You shoved my arm like you always do!”

“Always?”

“Yes, whenever we’re filming a gaming video where precision is involved and I lean on you, you always move or nudge me,” Dan called out as he walked back to the lounge and appeared with the bottle opener in hand a moment later.

“Stop leaning on me then,” Phil suggested but he didn’t put any authenticity behind his words.

Over this past year, they’d gotten more and more casual showing just how close they were when the camera was on. It had been gradual and natural process and it was just the way Phil liked it. Just as he liked when Dan leaned on him, physically and emotionally.

“Don’t tell people I came to help when you tweet about it,” Dan said, nonchalantly. “I’m all for fan service but they’ll run wild with that hurt slash comfort shit.”

“Dan, you just put a plaster on my finger. That’s hardly knight in shining amour material,” Phil said with a smile. He’d not indented to involve Dan in the tweet that he’d undoubtedly make to share his clumsiness. People related to stuff like that but he didn’t need to state explicitly that Dan had been there.

Dan was always there. Every corner he turned, Dan was by his side and if they didn’t know that by now, Phil didn’t know what more they’d need to realise it.

“Don’t try and force open a glass bottle with a spoon again, spork.”

“It’s been ages since you’ve called me that,” Phil noted.

“Seemed appropriate after a spoon related injury,” Dan said with a shrug and then grinned widely at Phil, clearly proud of his joke.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would Dan come to the rescue when Phil becomes the victim of his own clumsiness? It's a wonderful idea at least and I think that if he did, then he most certainly would mock Phil while doing it. I hope you liked this little dabble. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
